


Perdere la luce

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blindness, Drabble Collection, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulla Roy/Riza nel momento in cui lui era cieco.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Fuoco e acciaio [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436641





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al: The Sprint Run - I Edizione di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
> Prompt: 1. Cono gelato

Capricci

Mustang incrociò le gambe e, a tentoni, si strinse le ginocchia.

“Questa è una tortura. Ne vorrei assaggiare un po’ anch’io” si lamentò.

Riza era nel lettino accanto al suo. Rabbrividì scorgendo gli occhi grigi e privi di luce di Roy.

“Il dottore ha detto che non può prenderne, mi dispiace” sussurrò.

Roy sospirò e alzò la testa, ondeggiando sul proprio lettino. “L’odore è così intenso. Posso immaginarlo nei suoi dettagli quel cono gelato. Sono sicuro sia divino” esalò, con la salivazione aumentata.

“Non posso alzarmi e porgervelo” gli ricordò Riza.

“Allora guidami fino a dove si trova” l’implorò Roy.

[100].


	2. Camminare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: The Sprint Run - I Edizione di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
> Prompt: 2. Sciarpa

Camminare

“Colonnello… Non credete che dovreste stare seduto?” domandò Riza, seduta sul proprio letto. Guardava l’altro camminare con le braccia tese davanti a lui, muovendosi a tentoni.

Roy le rispose: “Tenente, non posso rimanere inattivo così a lungo. O come potrò diventare Führer?”.

Riza sospirò.

“Come nasconderete il vostro problema al paese? Per le mie cicatrici basta una sciarpa, ma temo che degli occhiali scuri non celeranno le vostre sorti” sussurrò.

Mustang si fermò toccando una parete e vi si appoggiò contro.

“Se indosserai una sciarpa, come potrò accarezzarti il collo?” sussurrò con tono seducente.

Riza schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Come se ne avreste mai il coraggio”.

[107].


	3. Leggere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: The Sprint Run - I Edizione di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
> Prompt: 3. Scatoletta

Leggere

Riza sorrise, vedendo che Roy, seduto a terra, appoggiava la testa sul suo letto.

< Se adesso allungassi la mano potrei accarezzargli i capelli. Non riesco, però, a spingermi più in là, neanche alla guancia, persino nelle mie fantasie > pensò.

“Questo cibo in _scatoletta_ dell’ospedale non penso sia adeguato per farvi riprendere, Tenente. Sono felice che i miei uomini ti facciano avere del cibo vero” disse Mustang. Passava la mano sulla pagina di un libro.

< Ancora non capisco tutte le parole in braille. Preferisco quando i libri me li leggono > rifletté.

“Queste scatolette sono comunque meglio di quelle dei campi di battaglia” sussurrò Riza.

[107].


	4. Cupezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: The Sprint Run - I Edizione di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
> Prompt: 4. Giostra

Cupezza

Roy aveva ammonticchiato una serie di libri sul letto.

“I ragazzi mi fanno domande sempre più difficili. Sta diventando complicato rispondere”. Sospirò pesantemente, massaggiandosi il collo. “Soprattutto perché sempre più spesso sento dei bambini strillare nella strada”.

Riza guardò fuori dalla finestra. “Hanno montato una giostra. La riesco a vedere, in lontananza” sussurrò. 

Mustang si passò la mano sul viso.

< Acciaio, siamo stati entrambi al centro dell’inferno. Mi sono sentito così inutile, privato della mia luce, proiettato in un’eterna agonia.

Non riesco più a sorridere immaginando dei bambini che giocano. Non riesco a godermi l’aria fresca che viene da fuori.

Tu come te la stai passando? > pensò.

[109].


End file.
